edfandomcom-20200215-history
I Am Curious Ed
"I Am Curious Ed" is the 6th episode of Season 5 and the 108th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Sarah and Jimmy try to find out where babies come from after Jimmy's fish have babies. Plot Jimmy and Sarah are playing "knight and dragon", with Sarah as the knight and Jimmy as the dragon when Jimmy suddenly stops to stare into a fishbowl. Inside the bowl are two large fish and several smaller ones. When Sarah comes over to look, she realizes that Fish and Chips had babies, which sparks the question in Jimmy's mind of where babies come from. Outside, they hear Kevin and Nazz picking apples, and as the two are older, they head out to ask. Nazz is unable to provide an explanation, instead just giggling madly, and Kevin suggests that babies grow on trees, confusing Sarah and Jimmy further. Soon, both leave, and Sarah and Jimmy are left confused until salvation arrives in the form of Jonny, who says he knows where babies come from. For this reason, he leads Sarah and Jimmy to a tree where a giant nest has been built to educate them on where babies come from. Soon, he zips them into eggs, puts "Mama Bird" Plank on top of them to hatch the eggs, and waits. After a few seconds, he announces that they're ready, and the two break out of the egg costumes. Jonny says that the two now know where babies come from, and it's time to feed them. Obediently, Jimmy opens his mouth, and Jonny drops a worm in. Sarah jumps on Jonny and begins to beat on him, a beating that isn't stopped by the branch breaking but can only be stopped by Rolf's arrival and breakup of the fight. Upon hearing that Sarah and Jimmy want to know where babies come from, he gets rid of Jonny and promises to teach them. However, after a dramatic buildup including what looks like an old-fashioned tale-telling ceremony, he tells them to go away, as they are too young. Just as the two are lamenting their inability to get a straight answer, they are snatched away by Eddy, who has set up a sweater-selling scam. When he hears that they're trying to find out where babies come from, however, he sees a profit-making opportunity and agrees to tell them for the meager price of two quarters. Soon enough, Sarah and Jimmy are inside Eddy's garage, where he is weaving them the tale of where babies come from. According to Eddy, his brother told him that when you don't clean out your belly button lint, it grows, and from that comes a baby, which scuttles behind the couch and feeds on table scraps. Hearing this, Jimmy bursts into tears, not wanting to hear any more. Luckily for him, Buzzy Double Bee has taken it upon himself to educate the duo about where babies come from, and has set up a giant beehive to display it. He is in the middle of a slideshow about the reproductive cycle of bees when Ed bursts in, declaring that babies come from storks. Eddy also rushes in, saying that his friends have no clue where babies come from. Double D declares that he does in fact know, which prompts Eddy to refute this, and soon enough, a fight breaks out between the three. Of course, this isn't answering any of Sarah and Jimmy's questions, so they decide to give up and go play in the mud as the beehive collapses behind them due to the Eds' fighting. The fighting stops the moment Eddy realizes that he never got paid. Of course, he blames Edd for this latest failure, and Ed chimes in with agreement, saying that babies are delivered by storks. Good and fed up, Double D tries to use logic on Ed, pointing out that a child is too heavy a load for a stork to carry. Naturally, Ed has to prove Edd wrong, and he demonstrates by flying away with Eddy and dumping him down a chimney, shocking Edd. Memorable Quotes *'Jimmy': Jonny feeds him a worm "I swallowed a wiggly!" Sarah: "JONNY, YOU IDIOT!" nest falls into Rolf's back garden. Sarah: "THAT'S IT! YOU'RE PULP!" beats up Jonny. Rolf comes out of his house. Rolf: "Stop! Have you gone crazy?!" comes over to break up the fight. "What's the meaning of this que-cera-cera?" Sarah: at Jonny "Fathead made Jimmy eat a worm!" Rolf: Jimmy "Spare Rolf your sorrow. Is this accusation true, one-is-a-lonely-number Jimmy?" Jimmy: "All we want to know is where babies come from." Rolf: "Hello!" grabs a sheep from his pocket and puts Jonny on top of it. "FLUFFY!" slaps the sheep on the rump, and the sheep takes off with Jonny clinging to it for dear life. Jonny: "Whoa, Nelly!" ---- *'Eddy': "BANZAI!" and Edd run as Eddy chases them in a circle. Edd: scared "Run Ed!" Eddy: "Come here, you little-" Ed: scared "Eddy's mad, Double D!" ---- *'Rolf': setting the mood "These words Rolf is about to share have been whispered down the bushy ears of Rolf's forefathers. Are you ready to accept the disclosure of newborn life?" and Jimmy grin and nod. Rolf pauses dramatically. Rolf: "You are children. Go away. Thank you!" gets rid of the entire setting. Trivia *Jimmy is revealed to own two pet fish named Fish and Chips (and their unnamed babies). *In the title card for this episode there is a bird and a bee, referencing the euphemism "The birds and the bees." **This was made more evident when during the episode itself, Edd was dressed up as a honey bee (bees) and Ed was dressed up as a stork (birds). *In Jimmy's cupboard there is bag of sugar labeled "Kylie's Sugar." This is a reference to Kylie Ellis, who is a post-production supervisor and production manager on the show. Video See also *Fish and Chips *Ed's Sweaters *Where Babies Come From Category:Episodes Category:Season 5